Shimmer
Shimmer 'is a female Night Fury and one of Comet and Toothless's four offspring. She was the one who chose Neima to go on an adventure with her and eventually discover the Wolvis. Description Shimmer is a cute, perky dragon, and fairly pampered compared to her parents, making her rather sleek and plump. Her hide is a mottled greyish-blackish, similar to her father Toothless, while her eyes are the same shade of jewel-blue that Comet has. Due to being raised in safety and prosperity, she lacks any sort of scars, and her scales are very smooth and clean. She wears one of Toothless's old saddles, edited to fit a Viking with two legs and a dragon with both fins. This saddle is not the best fit on her, and it has been shown to occasionally slip or shake during flight. By the end of ''Young Chief, her rider, Neima, has obtained a better, measured sadde for her that fits her much better than her previous one. Personality Personality-wise, Shimmer is very similar to her father, Toothless. She is very happy and cheerful, and always enjoys a bit of playing around or wrestling with her best friend Umber. However, Shimmer is decidedly more reckless than Toothless ever was, and has an inclination to rush headfirst into things with no regard for her own safety (something she shares with her rider). In battle, or in dangerous situations, Shimmer is actually not very brave, and is more likely to hide in a corner or underneath a tree. If you threaten the people or dragons she cares about, though, she will immediately rush to their aid. During his time, she's not afraid to jump into the fray to get her friends back, although she will most likely drag them with her to hide. Shimmer is incredibly loyal, and loves Neima with all her heart, even following her into battle despite her naturally cowardly nature. She also recognizes that Neima cares about other people, too, and will often defend Nomen or Umber as well. The four of them have very good relationships and Shimmer and Umber are on a rather sisterly basis, with the two often spotted playing together. Abilities Shimmer is, as stated before, slightly plumper and slower than her parents, as she was not subjected to a harsh life in the wild. Therefore, she is an easier target to hit than them, and can be captured with a net or chains relatively easily. However, she is still very fast and very smart, and often sees the cage coming. Shimmer is also pretty agile, and can twist and turn in the air swiftly. She has the average firepower and shot limit as an ordinary Night Fury, and the same plasma blast fire type. History 'Warning! This section contains spoilers for the fanfictions [[Dragon's Slave|''Dragon's Slave]]'' ''and ''Young Chief.'' Shimmer was hatched to Comet and Toothless as their eldest female six months after the events of Comet Nights, ''with her siblings Gnawer, Nightingale and Flashfang. She was the only one of the hatchlings to be named by Hiccup himself. Later on in ''Dragon's Slave, Shimmer learns how to fly and comes with her siblings and their father to the Mountain of Fire, and goes back to Berk after the battle. In Young Chief, Shimmer is now an adolescent, and has grown considerably. Gallery Shimmer1.jpeg umber and shimmer.png|Umber, Nomen, Neima and Shimmer flying together. Category:Night Fury dragons Category:Females Category:Trained Dragons Category:Tamed Dragons Category:Vikings Dragons Category:Dragon characters Category:Dragons